Harold and the Doctor
by CanYouHearThem
Summary: The Time Lords have been vanquished, the Master has disappeared, the Earth is saved yet again. But the Doctor is dying, can a journey to a parallel universe save our centuries-old hero? And where exactly did the Master go when he disappeared along with Gallifrey?
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor had the strangest feeling of Déjà vu as he walked through downtown London, but of course, he was fairly certain of the cause. Everywhere he looked, people were cheering in the streets, men were high fiving each other, women were embracing each other. In his long, long life he had never seen humanity so united. Such an event would normally move the Doctor to tears, but not this time. This time something was horribly, horribly wrong.

"A landslide victory! The biggest margin in history, can you believe it?"

A well-dressed man shook the Doctor by the shoulders, screaming at the top of his lungs. When he saw the dejected look on the Doctor's face, he simply shook his head and ran along, screaming even louder. Our friendly neighbourhood Time Lord turned his attention to a poster hanging by a bus stop, he ripped it down and stared at the all too familiar slogan.

VOTE SAXON

In a fit of rage, the Doctor crumpled the paper in his fist, and threw it to the ground. As he stormed down the sidewalk, he began to talk aloud, undeterred by pedestrians who might overhear.

"Oh he's good, he's really good! How has it done it this time? Surviving a jump back into the Time War is one thing, but somehow traversing through the void and making your way to a parallel universe, only to pull the exact same stunt…you're getting cocky in your old age Master. Well not that it wasn't equally impressive that I tracked you here, but that's neither here nor there. No, what matters now is finding you, well not just finding you, I need you alone…and that's where things get fun."

Even as he spoke, the televisions in every store window were broadcasting Harold Saxon's victory party. The Master waved to crowds of cheering supporters, with yet another beautiful blonde on his arm. As the Doctor walked through the streets of London, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous, why should he lose everyone he cares about, while the man who doesn't care about anyone get showered with love? After all, it's not like he's ever known real love, something the Doctor is far too familiar with, and is the very thing that sent him careening through the vortex to find this parallel universe.

"Thank you, no really thank you, you are too kind." Came the Master's voice from the broadcast.

"Today we have taken the first steps towards a brighter future, today we can look ahead and catch a glimpse at a new tomorrow! My name is Harold Saxon, and it is my job to lead you into tomorrow!"

The crowd in front of him started to cheer once again, and chant 'Saxon! Saxon! Saxon!' The Master then appeared to tear up, and his blonde "companion" put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. If there is one thing that the Master can do, it's act.

The Doctor had heard all of this before, this sort of hypnotism is how the Master was elected back in his reality, promises of grandeur with no specifics.

"But I cannot do it alone, I need each and every one of you to make this dream a reality. On our own we are nothing insignificant specks in the tapestry of the universe. But together, together we are a force to be reckoned with!"

More cheering, the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"So I make the same pledge today that I have made through this entire campaign: Humanity **will **take our rightful place as leaders of the Universe! Too long have other races invaded earth without repercussion, too long has humanity been the punching bag of intergalactic bullies, well I say no more! No more Slitheen, no more Rachnos, no more Sycorax!"

More cheering, this time however, the Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and turned up the volume of every television on the block.

"Yes, cheer! Let the galaxy hear you! Let the Universe know that from this day forward, Earth fights back!"

More cheering, not just from the television this time, all around him the Doctor heard people chanting 'Earth fights back! Earth fights back!' On every street corner, out of every window, and through every doorway the city was shouting. The Doctor simply spiralled around, completely awestruck at the bloodlust in the voices of humanity.

"Well," he said "that's new."

* * *

With such support, it wasn't going to be easy to find a moment when Harold Saxon was truly alone, but with the TARDIS at your disposal, all you need is a moment. Getting there is going to be the easy part, but pinpointing that precise time when the Doctor can talk to the Master without getting taken down by armed guards is going to be different story.

In order to find that time, he was going to need assistance, and who better to assist you than the one person who hates Harold Saxon more than anyone else in the Universe.

"Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."

"Yes ma'am, I know who you are, and thank you for seeing me."

"Oh you're very welcome Doctor…who was it again?"

"Oh just Doctor is fine."

"Very well then, you're very welcome Doctor, it's not like I have much else to do today after all. After the press has had their fun no one is very keen to talk to the loser."

The Doctor sat across Harriet Jones, trying as hard as he could to deal with the fact that she had no idea who he was. She had been re-elected for 5 consecutive terms in this universe, but looking at her, you wouldn't be able to tell. This was a woman who was beloved by her people, ushering in Britain's Golden Age. Looking at her face, it was obvious that she had dealt with a lot less stress than the Harriet that the Doctor knew.

"Madame Prime Minister, what I'm about to ask of you is a very strange request, all I ask is that you hear me out."

Harriet nodded at the Doctor, as a look of uncertainty crept onto her face.

"The man you know as Harold Saxon is not who he appears to be. I know him better than anyone in the Universe, or any other Universe you could imagine, and I know you Harriet Jones, you can imagine a lot. I do not know what he intends for the Earth but I can tell you right now that it is nothing good. I need your help and whatever resources you can give me, and then I swear I will stop him."

There is never a more awkward silence than the one right before some either agrees with you, or calls you a raving lunatic. Thankfully, this was no such silence. Almost before the Doctor finished speaking, Harriet chimed in.

"What do you need me to do?"

"That easy?"

"Well it's fairly easy to understand, if you are right and you succeed, then we are both heroes, if you are wrong, then I deny ever having met you."

The Doctor smiled, she definitely hasn't lost her guile.

"I just have one question Doctor, this could very easily be a suicide mission, what's in it for you."

"Me and Mr. Saxon have unfinished business."

"I'm about to risk my career for you Doctor, you might as well not keep any secrets from me."

The Doctor took a deep breath, this is what he was hoping to not have to reveal to anyone.

"I'm dying, slowly but surely, I will die. Harold Saxon has survived something like this before and I need to know how, I've already made my peace and said my goodbyes. But before I give up, I have one question and one statement that he needs to hear."

"Well the question is how he survived…but what statement does he need to hear?"

The Doctor stood up, walked over towards the window and looked upon a world with the Master's face plastered on every street corner, he looked into the paper eyes of his greatest rival, and smiled.

"That I love him."


	2. Chapter 2

"You love him?"

Harriet Jones stared at the Doctor in disbelief, there stood a man who seemed to have so much hatred towards Harold Saxon, and yet love him as well. As he stood by the window she saw a man defeated, his chest shrunken in, stretching the back of his striped suit. He was silent as she walked towards him, and although he turned his head when she approached, she could have sworn she saw a tear.

"You do realize that he's married, don't you Doctor?"

"There is no love there," he replied "I've seen him pull this trick before. Granted that time it was to smite me, so I don't know what he's doing this time. But what I can tell you, beyond a shadow of a doubt, is that she can never fully understand who he truly is, and therefore she can never truly love him."

"And you can?"

The Doctor turned away again, without speaking a word. Harriet followed as he sat back down in his chair.

"Very well Doctor, I realize that your personal life is none of my business. What do you need me to do?"

Harriet sat back in her desk, and the Doctor leaned forward, looking her in the eyes. As he spoke, she found herself leaning even closer to him, without even realizing it.

"Harold Saxon will be moving into Number 10 Downing Street, but he won't be replacing all of the staff there. Now if I know Harriet Jones, you will have become good friends with all of your employees, am I right?"

"Well they did invite me for cribbage every week…"

"Perfect, so I need you to talk to them, find out Saxon's schedule, it might take a few weeks but they will soon find times when he is almost always alone. As soon as you are sure, send a message to this e-mail."

The Doctor handed her a small blue business card with an e-mail address written down on it. By the time she had finished reading it, the Doctor was already at the door.

"Wait!" she called out to him "If you're right, and this takes weeks, how am I expected to keep believing that my friends are safe?"

"I swear to you, no harm will come to anyone you hold dear."

With that oath, the Doctor opened the office door and left the room, closing the door gently behind him. Harriet sunk back into her chair, her mind racing with the horrible things that could happen to her friends and colleagues. Even though Britain has become a country of acceptance and peace, it still would not take kindly to traitors. She wanted to believe the Doctor, she never quite trusted Harold Saxon, his talk of Humanity becoming a power in the Universe was a pleasant dream, but one Harriet thought was too ambitious for her lifetime.

Of course, there was the other reason why Harriet's life would be better if Saxon was no longer Prime Minister, power would naturally shift back to her. But this sort of selfish reason only slightly crossed her mind, and was not at all the reason why she picked up the phone to dial her first contact.

However, even though she knew her life would be better if Saxon was out of the picture, she couldn't bear to put her friends in harm's way like that. So she sunk into her chair and resigned herself to letting the Doctor down. As she closed her eyes to let out a heavy sigh, she heard her computer chime. As she stared at her screen, she saw that she had a new message. A forwarded e-mail had shown up in her inbox, when she looked closer however, she saw that she was the original sender.

But the message was sent 3 weeks from today.

She frantically opened the e-mail, and the corresponding attachment, and watched as a video filled up her screen. Harriet Jones was gazing upon herself, in the computer monitor she was holding up her identification and said:

"Harriet Jones, former Prime Minster."

Her jaw dropped as she watched the video, and she sat there like a goldfish as she continued to listen.

"But you probably knew that already, didn't you Harriet? Yes that's right, it's me, or rather, it's you. If my calculations are correct, you will receive this message immediately after you have met the Doctor. Now I know you want to give up, and I can understand why, after all, I wanted to give up as well. But I can assure you that no one gets discovered, no one gets branded a traitor, and most of all, you will discover some things that you cannot believe. So Harriet Jones, make the call, and when you finally find what the Doctor wants, you will need to record this video and attach it to your message to the Doctor. He'll know what to do with it."

"This is preposterous!" Harriet screamed at the computer.

"Oh I know it's preposterous, but you're going to have to do it anyways, you will understand when the time is right. Harriet Jones out."

As the video came to an end, Harriet watched as the e-mail deleted itself from her inbox. Even though she searched everywhere in her computer, she could not find any remnants of the video she just watched. Completely awe-stricken, and more confused than she had ever been in her life, Harriet knew there was only one thing to do.

She picked up the phone.

* * *

3 WEEKS LATER

* * *

"Annnnd sent, oh good for you Harriet Jones, I should have known only you could convince yourself."

The Doctor had just forwarded Harriet Jones' e-mail back to herself 3 weeks ago, following the very detailed instructions that she had left him. He ran around his console, punching in the co-ordinates that Madame Former Prime Minister had provided him.

Royal Wimbledon Golf Course, Sunday, 2PM

As the TARDIS flew through the Vortex, the Doctor took a moment to collect his thoughts, he knew that this was going to be no easy conversation. When he had last met the Master, he was more paranoid than he ever had been before. He knew that a trip through the Void would have done nothing but make that paranoia worse, he was going to have to be in top form if he wanted to get through to him.

"Listen, I know that you're probably angry…" he practiced "No he's not going to be angry, why would he be angry? It was his choice to attack the Time Lords. No he won't be angry, he'll be…surprised! That's it! Listen, I know you're probably surprised, but if you could just hear me out. No it has to be quick, he won't let me talk long. Listen, I know you're probably surprised, but I need your help, there I said it, I need your help. No that sounds too pathetic…"

"You're right, it does sound pathetic."

The Master's unmistakable voice echoed from behind him, the TARDIS had landed without the Doctor even realizing. Somehow, it also managed to land right on top of the Master, transporting him inside without him ever having to open the door.

"But then again, pathetic suits you doesn't it? And by the way, you may very well have just stopped me from beating the course record, I hope you're happy."

The Doctor stared at the Master, speechless for once in his life. The Master swung his putter over his shoulder and started to walk towards the Doctor. He looked exactly as he did when the Doctor last saw him, the blond hair, same face, same voice, but something was different this time. He spoke in a collected, intelligent tone, gone were the jittery exclamations of a madman. The Doctor knew this could only mean one thing.

"The drums, they're…"

"Gone!" yelled the Master "When I zapped Rassilon I must have triggered something in my subconscious because I haven't heard the drums since! I can hear myself think Doctor, do you have any idea what that feels like? Imagine trying to see a butterfly land on a petal, an entire galaxy away, and then imagine it landing right on top of your nose. That's what it feels like."

The Master grabbed the Doctor by the shoulders and squeezed him out of sheer elation. The Doctor had never seen joy in the Master's eyes before, he didn't quite know how to handle it. A thought crept into the Doctor's head, and suddenly he was filled with more hope than he could have possibly imagined.

"So if you no longer hear the drums, does that mean that you actually mean to lead Humanity to a Golden Age? Do you actually mean everything you said in your campaign?"

A smile stretched across the Master's face, and the Doctor's heart skipped a beat. In that smile he envisioned the Master and the Doctor, travelling through space and time, fighting Daleks, saving planets, and laying in each other's arms at the end of their days.

"Don't tell me you actually believed all that?"

Just like that, his dreams came crashing down around him.

"Oh I plan to get these humans across the Universe alright, but only because I need some sort of army if I want to achieve Universal domination. Just you wait Doctor, when I am finished with your precious Humanity, they will be just like the bloodthirsty barbarians that they were centuries ago. I'm so glad you're here to see it."

"Of course…"

The Doctor shook his head as he punished himself for even considering that the Master could one day turn into a hero. He had lived long enough to know that you can't teach an old Time Lord new tricks.

"Speaking of which…" the Master continued "How did you get here Doctor? No wait, I don't care, how silly of me. Why are you here? Now **that's **the million dollar question."

"I didn't come to fight you if that's what you're thinking."

"Bo-ring!" sung the Master.

"The truth is, I'm dying, and you are the only person in the Universe, this one or our own, that can help me."

For the first time in the entire conversation, the Master looked shocked, of all the things he expected to happen when he heard the TARDIS' engines, this was not among them.

"You are the only Time Lord I have ever heard of to die, come back to life, and on top of that, make it through the void unscathed. Well, apart from a few wrinkles apparently."

The Master rubbed his forehead, looking for the wrinkles the Doctor spoke of. As he felt around his face, he heard the Doctor chuckle, and then burst into laughter.

"Oh very funny, but tell me this Doctor, why would I ever want to help you?"

"Why? You mean you can't think of a single reason? How about the fact that we have defined each other through our entire lives? How about the fact that I am the only other member of your race in existence? How about the fact that no living being in the entirety of creation could ever know what you have gone through? Could ever truly understand the feelings that are in your heart? Could ever truly love you?

The Doctor threw himself upon the Master, wrapped his arms around his neck and attached his lips tightly to his fellow Time Lord's. He felt the Master's body tense up, and begin to back away, but for a second, a brief second, he could swear that he felt him give in.

"What the Dalek was that?"

The Master spun away from the Doctor and retreated to the other side of the control room. The Doctor stood in place, trying to preserve the feeling of the Master's warm lips upon his, knowing that he may never have that feeling again.

"Can't you see?" began the Doctor "We were made for each other Master, you and me, we've been together since childhood. I know that you think you have to conquer the world, or conquer the galaxy, or enslave the universe. But what if there was another way? What if you could leave behind all of this destruction and travel with me? Just think of what we can do together. You are a genius Master, I have never met anyone who can do what you can do, and I don't think I've ever loved someone as much as I have loved you."

The two Time Lords stood on opposite ends of the TARDIS, the Doctor gazing longingly at the Master, imagining the two of them sailing through the vortex. The Master on the other hand, could not make eye contact with the Doctor, he was suddenly transformed into the jittery, paranoid man once more.

"You just don't get it do you Doctor? I could never work! You always have to be the hero, and I always have to be the villain. That's the way it has always been, and that's the way how it will always be, not matter how much we want it to change."

The Doctor's heart fell into the floor, and he could almost feel it shatter into a million pieces. Just before he broke into tears however, he noticed one small, but very important detail.

"You said we..."

The Master turned away, unable to look the Doctor in the eye. He could feel his heart begin to beat in his throat, and the skin beneath his collar begin to grow warm.

"No I didn't."

The Doctor smiled, and stretched out across the TARDIS console, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You said weeeeee!" he sang "You've wanted this too haven't you? All this time, all these battles, you have wanted it just as much as I have."

The Master made his way towards the door, stomping his feet as he went. He did not even dare to look at the Doctor, all he wanted to do was get out of there so he could put all of this behind him. For he knew that if he looked at the Doctor, he wouldn't be able to leave.

"So what if I have? It will never work, we will just end up killing each other," he put his hand on the door of the TARDIS, ready to storm out and put the Doctor behind him "and I could never do that to you."

The Master was about to open the door, when suddenly, it opened towards him. There, in front of the him, stood the Master, one on the inside, and one outside the TARDIS. The other Master reached up to the keyhole of the TARDIS door, and removed a small blue key. He looked inside the TARDIS to his duplicate and smiled.

"Harold Saxon I believe?"

"Yes…" answered the Master "But…"

Before he could finish speaking, the Parallel Master raised his fist and connected it with the Master's jaw, sending him flying to the floor of the TARDIS. His head was still ringing when he opened his eyes to see his duplicate standing above him.

"I think we have to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Nine Months Ago – Parallel Universe

* * *

The console was in flames, everywhere around them parts of the TARDIS control room crumbled and fell to the floor. The Master was sprinting around the controls, flipping levels and turning dials as frantically as he could.

"Your shield is at 10%, it won't be able to hold up to the Cyber Legion much longer."

He looked back at the Doctor, waiting for some instruction to save the day, like he had gotten so used to in their years of travelling together. He was constantly amazed at how, even though it was his inventions and planning that helped them to complete their missions, it was the Doctor's improvisation that allowed them to live.

This time however, they may not be so lucky.

"You know, I always knew I would die with the TARDIS, it just sort of seemed like fate you know?"

This was not the genius improvisation that the Master was hoping for. The Cyberman Armada was firing on them from all fronts, and even though they had been able to implant the virus to wipe them out of existence forever, it still had approximately 4.256 minutes to take effect.

"Fate? Do you forget that we're Time Lords? We invented fate, we're allowed to bend the rules whenever we want! Now come on my Doctor, work some of your magic here."

The Doctor was lying crumpled up on the floor, leaning against the pillar, blood leaking out of his side from a stray ray blast. He tried to stand up, but as he got to his knees he let out a muffled scream and collapsed down the ground again.

"Oh c'mon," urged the Master "just regenerate and get over here and help me!"

"I can't." said the Doctor, in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't be silly, of course you can, just get a little glow going, have a little climax and boom! You're a new man!"

"No I mean I can't if we want live. You know me better than anyone, and you know that I am useless for the first day after my regeneration, let alone the first five minutes. No, no if we want to get out of this then I'm going to have to do this the hard way."

The Master let out a small chuckle.

"Really? Really now? The TARDIS is crashing down around us and you laugh at that?"

"Are you surprised?"

"No…that's just one of the reasons that I love you."

"Listen," began the Master "We can either get sentimental here, or we can survive, your choice."

"Can I pick both?" asked the Doctor

The Master smiled and walked over to the Doctor, staggering as the TARDIS shook beneath him. He leaned down and put his hand on his Doctor's bloodied face, looking into the eyes of the man who saved his life, in more ways than one.

"You can always have both."

The Master wrapped his hand around the Doctor's neck and pulled him in tight, as their lips embraced he completely forgot the carnage happening around him. He ran his fingers through the Doctor's ginger hair, pulling at each one of his little curls. As their kiss pulsed, the Master was reminded of the Doctor's tenderness, of how even in his kiss, he was gentle and caring. Of course, the Master would have none of that. He bit the Doctor's lower lip and pulled it out until it snapped back, and as he opened his eyes and saw the grinning Doctor looking back at him, he saw the look that he had seen countless times before.

"Alright my Doctor, now save my life."

The Doctor stood up, struggling ever so slightly, but he marched over to console with bravado. This was a man with a plan, and nothing excited the Master more than seeing him at work. He began to work the instruments like a machine, within seconds the TARDIS had stopped shaking. The shield, which had fallen down to 4%, had been stabilized for now. The only thing that was missing now was to get the hell out of there.

"Well?" asked the Master "All of time and space at our disposal, let's pick anywhere but here."

The Doctor stared at the floor, as a single tear began to well up in his eye.

"I'm afraid it's not going to be that easy. I've been able to get the console to respond again, but it still cannot input any coordinates. There is, however, another way."

The Master walked beside him and placed his hand inside the Doctor's. He gave him a comforting squeeze and a small kiss on the cheek, he knew that whatever this plan entailed, it involved something bad.

"As long as it gets us out of here, I will do whatever you want."

The Doctor began to play with the instruments again, this time slower, more reserved, not nearly as enthusiastic as he had done a few seconds ago.

"There is a security protocol in place for this kind of worst case scenario, the TARDIS can send us anywhere we want to go, it just can't come along for the ride."

"You mean…"

"Yes, we can go, but the TARDIS has to stay behind."

They both looked around at their beloved TARDIS, even though the walls were falling apart, and the ceiling was starting to cave it, it was still the most beautiful thing either of them had ever seen. The thought of leaving it behind crushed their hearts, but they knew it had to be done. The Master reached into his pocket and pulled out the key that the Doctor gave him so long ago.

"I think she should get to keep this, it doesn't seem right to hold onto it."

He leaned over to put it on the console, but the Doctor grabbed his hand before he let it go.

"Keep it, you never know, this old bird might survive and we'll need some way to get into her now won't we?"

The Master grinned at the Doctor's optimism, and put the key back in his pocket. He started to open his mouth to give a eulogy to the little blue box, but couldn't think of the words to say. How can mere words give justice to the lady who had taken him everywhere, given him everything, and brought him the man that he loved? Instead, he just walked up to a pillar and wrapped his arms around it, giving it a soft kiss farewell.

"Whenever you two are done, I'm all ready to go here." The Doctor called. "So what I need you to do is stand right on top of this tile here. Perfect, now I'm going to need to send you first, then I'll be right behind you."

"Sounds good." The Master readied himself "Wait, where are we going?"

"Where we had our first date of course, New New Earth."

"Always the romantic aren't you?"

"Well it's also the place where we have the least enemies and will be able to find a suitable ship, but yes, romance is nice too."

With a flick of a switch, the Master dematerialized and was sent through the vortex without any shielding. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced, to have the raw vortex brushing against your skin, watching with your naked eye as eons passed before you. But just as quickly as he dematerialized, he reappeared on New New Earth. He wasn't where he expected to be though, it appeared to be a small room with a single hologram projector inside, before he could move for a closer inspection however, it turned on, and he was presented with an image of the Doctor.

"Security protocol 997, Master, if you're hearing this, then both the TARDIS and myself are in mortal danger, and getting you out safely was the only option I had left. Now I know your first instinct will be to come and save me, but I pray that you don't. Security protocol 997 will only be activated if I have made my peace with my life, and the only thing that I desire is to see you go on to live yours."

The Master stared at the hologram in disbelief, still clinging onto the hope that the Doctor will come materialize in front of him at any second.

"You have given me the best centuries of my life Master, and for that I am eternally grateful. My last wish is for you to continue on the path that we have been on. I know that it seems like forever ago that you last heard the drums, but I always feared that you would one day return to that life, and I wouldn't be able to stop you. So please Master, whatever you do, stay away from that life, it never brought you happiness and it never will."

The Master began to feel a tear welling up in his eye, and even though he knew that it was just a hologram, he didn't want the Doctor to see him cry. He clenched his fists and fought off the tears as hard as he could, trying not to imagine life without the Doctor.

"Oh, last but not least, I have to tell you one last thing. I have been to every planet in the universe, I have encountered 1636 species and met over 2 billion individuals. But never, in my long life, have I ever met anyone quite like you. You are the smartest man that I have even known, but more than that, you are the most compassionate, the most daring, and the sexiest man I've ever met. I love you Master, from the bottom of both my hearts, I love you. Now and forever."

At those last words, the hologram flicked off. As soon as the Doctor was gone, the Master broke down into tears. He fell to his knees and pounded the floor in anger, wailing at the Universe for taking away his one true love. His tears started to make a puddle in the floor where he was kneeling, and as it became so deep he began to see his outline, he smashed his hand into the tears, disgusted at the dishevelled man he saw.

He crawled into the corner of the room and continued to silently weep. It was only after he had stopped making sound completely that he noticed something he hadn't noticed yet. It was so faint, so unassuming that he barely realized that it had been there since he got out of the vortex.

They had returned.

* * *

Present day

* * *

"What are you doing?" screamed the Doctor, as he looked at the Master laying flat on the floor as Parallel Master stood over him.

The Parallel Master walked beside his look-a-like's defeated body, and stared down in disgust.

"I don't know who this man is, or how he got my face, but he just messed with the wrong Time Lord." His eyes then shot up to the Doctor, with (if it was at all possible) even more hatred in them. "And as for you! Who are you and how did you get this box?"

"I-I'm the Doctor, and this is my TARDIS. Wait, how did you get that key?"

"Don't lie to me!" The Parallel Master screamed, as he pulled out what seemed to be a larger version of the Master's Laser Screwdriver, and aimed it at the Doctor's head. "The Doctor is dead, if he was alive he would have found me a long time ago. So don't you dare lie to me."

It was then that the Doctor noticed the Parallel Masters fingers as they were wrapped around his screwdriver. At first it looked like they were just shaking, but then he noticed a rhythm to them. A steady 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4.

"My god, you hear the drums don't you?"

The Parallel Master's eyes lost their anger, and instead switched to complete and utter shock. His hand started to lower as he stared at the Doctor.

"How do you know about the drums?"

The Doctor started to walk towards him, holding his hands out in the most non-threatening way he knew. Waiting for the right opportunity to grab the screwdriver.

"I'm from another dimension, I am indeed the Doctor, and this is indeed the Master, but we are not supposed to be here. I came here to try and get him to come back to our Universe, and if you would please just leave us be I promise you will never see us again."

The Doctor was almost within arm distance of the Parallel Master, and soon he could make a break for the screwdriver. He didn't seem to notice how close he was getting, his eyes were fixated on the Master passed out on the floor.

"You make a very good argument Doctor, but there is just one thing you have going against you."

"What's that?"

The Parallel Master aimed his screwdriver away from the Doctor and pointed it towards the Master.

"You're not my Doctor.

With a push of a button, and a blinding flash of light, the Doctor was sent reeling backwards. He was blinded for a second by the sheer brightness of the flash the Parallel Master created. When his eyes adjusted he looked around the TARDIS, but he could not see any trace of either Master=

They were gone, and he had no idea where they could possibly be.


End file.
